Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a method, non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and system for changing tools. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, non-transitory computer-readable storage medium, and system for changing machine tools.
Background
In a machining center, a plurality of different tools may be needed for a given machine to process a work piece. When the machine is configured to utilize only one tool at a time, the tool on the machine must be changed during different processing stages. Providing the necessary tool to the machine, however, takes time and thus increases the amount of time needed to complete processing of the work piece.